


Curfew

by White_Noise



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Javert and Grantaire are a crazy family, M/M, Valjean does not know what he is getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Noise/pseuds/White_Noise
Summary: Jean Valjean gets a crash course in the craziness of his new boyfriend's family while Javert is planning on ways to murder Grantaire.





	Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about 2 years ago after talking with one of my friends about how crazy it would be if Javert pulled a Valjean and adopted a child. Then that child became Grantaire (Because who else) Then I saw a buzzfeed picture and this was written and immediately banished to the depths of my hard drive until I dug it up again today and decided to post. Enjoy.

Javert wished that of all the times to pull this stunt, Grantaire hadn't chosen the night his father was stuck at work for five hours of overtime. If nothing else, to prevent Jeans imminent breakdown at the thought of losing his new boyfriends kid.

Javert had been seeing Jean Valjean for a year and a half now but it had only been three months since Jean and his daughter Cosette had invited Javert and his son to move in with them. Not nearly enough time for the father/daughter duo to learn the brand of crazy the two new members of their new family specialized in.

While Javert was stuck dealing with a particularly nasty incident at work, Jean had been forced to deal with a different kind of hell. Grantaire had missed his curfew and disappeared somewhere without notice, something which he did quiet regularly, but never before when Jean had been around.

Poor Jean must have been frantic, judging by the number of texts and missed calls on Javert’s phone when the other man realised the boy was missing. The police station too had been bombarded with calls from the frantic Politician. Thankfully the officer on duty knew the former mayor quiet well and was an old hand at the Javert family dramas, managing to talk Jean out of filing a missing person’s report just yet. After all, this wasn't the first time police had dealt with their inspector’s son’s antics.

Pulling up his car outside the nice, three bedroom house which the family now occupied, Javert prepared himself to deal with this mess. He had already made his own enquiries, calling Grantaire’s mobile phone (it had been turned off) and driving past the little coffee shop his son tended to occupy with that ragbag group of friends of his, all to no luck. The boy had many hiding spots in the city and given it was already 1am in the morning, Javert was too tired and too annoyed to exert any energy finding him. Let the boy return with his tail between his legs. Knowing R, it would probably be sometime around sunrise before he thought to return home.

Walking up to the house, Javert wasn't surprised when the door was thrown open, Jean stepping out to greet him, the man looking frazzled. He would have a few more grey hairs after this little incident. Grantaire was just lucky Javert thought Jean’s hair looked good with the hint of grey or the boy would be skinned alive for what he was putting the older man through.

Javert just wished Jean had gone to bed instead of waiting up for him. After all, it was 1am.

"I tried calling his phone." the politician explained without pausing to greet his exhausted boyfriend. "And I drove around the city. I don't know where he is. I am so sorry."

Javert shook his head, seeing the look of guilt flash across Jean’s face. The other man looked close to tears, not ever having to deal with this before.

"Not your fault Jean. Is Cosette in?" The police officer asked, looking past Jean to the inside of the house.

Jean nodded. "She helped me look for him when we realized he hadn't made it home. She also called her friend Eponine but Eponine didn't know where he is."

Javert tried not to frown at the mention of Thénardiers daughter. He didn't like the friendship between Jean’s daughter and the girl. But then again, he didn't like R’s friend either. Being an Inspector at the metropolitan station in Paris, Javert tended to see the worst of his sons generation. Don’t even get him started on that Enjolras kid Grantaire often ran off with. The kid had far too long a criminal record for someone of his age.

Looking around, Javert spotted the little nook where Jean kept the spare house key hidden. Reaching up, the officer palmed it, slipping it into his pocket. He turned to Jean. 

"I'll handle this." he said. "You go to bed."

Jean looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise but Javert ignored him, stepping past the surprised man and into the house. His first stop was Grantaire’s bedroom.

Wandering into the hazard that was a young adult’s room, Javert casually navigated around the piles of clothes and open tins of paint until he reached the unmade bed. Reaching down, he grabbed the blanket, giving it a sharp tug to dislodge it before dragging it out of the room. Marching back to the front door, the officer threw the blanket out onto the porch. 

Moving back into the house, this time the policeman made his way to the kitchen. Jean was now standing in the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea. The man turned to watch as his partner reached for a marker which they kept on the bench and pulled an old envelope off the pile of papers waiting to be thrown in the bin. 

Laying the envelope flat, Javert started to write, Jean leaning over his shoulder to see the untidy writing.

_'You have missed curfew! DO NOT KNOCK ON THE DOOR OR RING THE BELL! You may sleep on the porch. I have been generous this time and provided a blanket.'_

Jean's jaw dropped as Javert finished the note and turned towards the door. However, the man had the common sense not to question it as Javert strode out of the house to pin the note to the door. He also didn't comment as Javert carefully locked the front door and switched off the sensor light, dumping the spare key in the key bowl. 

"I don't think I will ever understand the relationship between you two." the man commented dryly as the officer returned to the kitchen. Javert shrugged. 

"I know all his games. You got lucky that Cosette is such a good kid." 

Jean looked off into the distance, a faint smile on his face.

"I really did." he said softly, no doubt thanking god for bringing him and his daughter together. 

Javert reached over and griped the man’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The yawn caught him off guard for a moment, causing Jean to softly laugh.

"Go to bed. I will join you when I finish this." the man said, indicating towards his half full mug of tea as Javert struggled to stifle the yawn.

Javert nodded without argument and made his way to the master bedroom, stripping off his uniform and preparing himself for the heaven that was their bed.

The next morning, he would be awake enough to plot some fitting punishment for his son for the hell the boy had put his boyfriend through. But for now, no doubt Grantaire would enjoy a night out on the porch.


End file.
